


Masterpiece

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Drawing Sex, Asexual Kitagawa Yusuke, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, Yusuke Likes Watching Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: If painting was how Yusuke could show the world how beautiful sex could be, that was fine. Akira and Ryuji are the perfect models after all. (Yusuke is a part of the relationship, but is asexual. He does not participate.)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	Masterpiece

Painting. Truly a blissful time where an artist could express themselves with no boundaries, no fears, or no concerns. On canvas, they could explore the deepest, darkest part of themselves, bring forth the inspiration that came from being one with one’s self. This was the time that Yusuke could be more than a human, more than a flesh being trapped in a moral coil. It was truly a time he felt alive. Today, however, Yusuke’s concentration was not fully on his painting, it was torn. His laser focus seemed to be failing him today and it was any wonder why.

“A-Akira! Please!” Yusuke’s eye twitched.

A warm chuckle that made Yusuke’s own spine shiver and then a high pitched whine caught his attention. Yusuke knew that whine, he knew it well. It was a sure sign that Ryuji was getting close, close to shattering like a mirror on concrete, falling to absolute blissful pieces. Yusuke let out a breath and raised his hand, paintbrush posed to add another stroke when Ryuji let out a breathless, little cry.

“Could you two please do this somewhere else?” Yusuke said calmly.

He glanced over at Akira and Ryuji, trying to look stern, but it was just so hard. Yusuke himself was asexual, or ace. He felt no sexual attraction whatsoever, but that didn’t mean he didn’t find sex absolutely fascinating to watch. Akira and Ryuji especially were his favorites to watch. There was a chemistry between them that got Yusuke’s creative juices pumping. He, more than once, had used their passion for his own masterpieces, though many of them paled in comparison to the real thing.

Akira just smiled at him from over Ryuji’s shoulder. How Ryuji always ended up completely naked on Akira’s fully clothed lap was something Yusuke had yet to figure out. It must be some sort of secret skill Akira had. Yusuke’s eyes traveled over Ryuji’s back with all the interest of a man who had seen an art piece a million times before, but never got bored of it. Yusuke’s eyes traveled until they found where Akira’s fingers were disappearing in Ryuji’s body. 

Realizing he had Yusuke’s utmost attention, Akira chuckled and twisted his fingers just so to make Ryuji’s back straighten and his head tilt back. Yusuke slowly lowered his brush and put it down on his work station.

“If you insist on giving me a show, then by all means, continue. But I have work to do.” Yusuke stated.

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t think this will take too much longer.” Akira said pleasantly.

Yusuke couldn’t see Ryuji’s face, but based on the way his body stiffened, he was sure Ryuji had opened his mouth, possibly to yell something at Akira, when Akira did something with his fingers that made Ryuji jump and moan, long and hard. Yusuke tilted his head to the side, idly watching as Ryuji slumped back against Akira’s chest, whimpering and whining.

“Oh, he’s making that face you love, Yusuke. Are you sure you don’t want to get a better look?” Akira teased.

Yusuke’s memory immediately supplied him with two faces of Ryuji’s that he enjoyed quite a bit, both of which only came when Ryuji was completely unguarded and in the throes of utmost pleasure. Yusuke hummed and got up, walking over to move beside Akira and take a peek.

“Oh, that expression.” Yusuke said in awe.

It was certainly one he enjoyed quite a bit. Face flushed, eyes half lidded and teary, mouth open, but tastefully so, a little hint of drool. Yes, that was the expression Yusuke had tried, several times in fact, to recreate on paper, but failed every time. Ryuji let out a whine and shivered on Akira’s lap, eyes rolling back just so.

“He’s getting close. Can you see it?” Akira asked.

There was something devilish about when Akira got like this. Ryuji and Yusuke both had pointed out, but Akira denied it. He would get this expression on his face, like the expression he got when they were tackling a palace or a very hard Mementos level. His eyes would take on this fiery light, a smirk would curl at the corners of his mouth, all of his attention would be focused on what he was doing and how.

Ryuji called it Akira’s “Joker Face”, Yusuke always wondered if this is what Akira would be like completely unrestrained by social norms.

“Yusuke, you’re spacing out on us again.” Akira called and Yusuke blinked at him.

Akira was staring at him now, but he must have stopped his fingers because Ryuji was making those desperate little whimpers and shaking his hips, as if to coax Akira into touching him again.

“You seem bored by us. Maybe we should leave.” Akira said.

He pulled his hand away from Ryuji’s body and leaned back, looking for all intents and purposes like he was just going to get up and walk right out the door. Ryuji seemed to come back to himself a bit because he straightened up and grabbed Akira’s face between his hands, forcing Akira to look him dead in the eyes.

“If you try to leave me like this, I swear to god, I will fucking cut off your dick.” Ryuji hissed.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow before looking down and noting that Ryuji was rather hard. He couldn’t imagine how painful it must be. Akira chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

“Now, Ryu, don’t be like that. Out of all of us, you like my dick the best, remember?” Akira said sweetly.

Ryuji snarled.

“I can find a dildo I like if I look hard enough!” Ryuji snapped.

Akira’s expression actually fell, he looked so surprised. Yusuke snorted and covered his mouth.

“How crude.” Yusuke remarked.

Ryuji bared his teeth at Yusuke before turning his attention to Akira.

“I am going to say this right here, right now: if you don’t put your dick in me soon, I will get up and I will go out, find some guy, and have him dick me instead!” Ryuji snapped.

There was a pause and then Akira’s eyes narrowed. Ryuji, sensing he had poked a sleeping dragon, blinked as he was slammed onto the couch.

“Is that so, Ryu? You’ll just go out and spread your legs for any Tom, Dick or Harry?” Akira asked curiously.

There was a hint of a threat in his voice, and Yusuke had to wonder if Ryuji was smart enough to catch it.

“Since you are being an ass, yeah, maybe I will!” Ryuji replied.

That would be a no then. Ryuji was not smart enough. Yusuke watched as Akira leaned in and smiled at Ryuji.

“Well then, I will simply have to make sure no one can compete with me.” Akira said sweetly.

Ryuji’s eyes got wide as he was flipped over. It was not a big couch and he almost fell to the floor, but Akira had a grip on his hips like Ryuji was his lifeline. Ryuji yelped and tried to get up, but Akira leaned over his back and oh, this was most certainly a new pose. Yusuke circled them, taking in each line and form.

Akira had Ryuji pinned like a wolf on a lamb. Akira’s eyes were hungry as he stripped himself quickly, keeping Ryuji pinned, despite his best efforts to get free.

“I hope you’re ready~” Akira purred.

Ryuji yelped as Akira slammed home. He was stretched enough that it shouldn’t hurt, but Akira certainly was not being gentle. Akira didn’t give him a chance to prepare before he was pumping his hips in and out. He was wild, like something unleashed. Yusuke sat down in his chair and grabbed his sketchbook, keeping his attention on the scene before him. Ryuji was a moaning, shaking mess, ass up and chest pressed against the cushions. 

Akira, on the other hand, looked unhinged. He was muttering and whispering into Ryuji’s ear, words Yusuke couldn’t hear, but could only imagine what filth Akira was saying. Ryuji tried to sit up, if only a little, but Akira grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head back, making his back bow. Ryuji’s hand scrambled for a perch and he ended up grabbing onto the arm of the couch.

Akira slowed a bit, getting slow, weak thrusts, circling his hips in a way that he knew drove Ryuji wild. Ryuji let out a sob and Yusuke leaned in a bit, forcing all his attention on the way Ryuji’s body twisted and jerked, the way his face flushed, the way Akira manipulated him, everything. On his once blank page, his sketch was coming to life faster than Yusuke expected.

“Ah, Ryu, is that all you have? You sounded so sure before, but now, look at you, whimpering like a bitch in heat.” Akira purred.

Ryuji whined sharply and Akira paused. Yusuke paused too, looking at Akira and then Ryuji. Ryuji didn’t like being insulted, it was something he had made clear on multiple occasions. Insults hit too close to home. Akira hummed and released Ryuji’s hair, petting the strands sweetly.

“I’m sorry, baby. I pushed the line, huh?” Akira said gently.

Yusuke’s eyes softened. This, this was why Yusuke agreed to join their duo. Akira, despite all his teasing, was quite caring. He accepted that Yusuke would never be interested in sex, he was happy to accept the artist for who he was. 

“A-Akira.” Ryuji whimpered.

He reached back and Akira curled his fingers with Ryuji as he started a harder, but slow pace. Ryuji’s eyes rolled back in his head, his hips jerking as he rubbed against the cushions. Yusuke saw the signs, knew he had, but precious seconds left, before it was all over and quickly finished the last few lines before Ryuji moaned and came across the couch cushions.

Akira cursed lightly and stilled, sighing and relaxing as he released. Yusuke leaned back, feeling the sweat on his forehead and back, looking at the picture in his hands.

“Truly a masterpiece.” Yusuke said simply.

Ryuji snorted.

“Tell that to my ass.” Ryuji replied.

Akira pulled back and took a peek.

“I don’t know, I think I made quite the masterpiece back here.” Akira said sweetly.

Ryuji flipped him off behind his back.


End file.
